This invention relates generally to the field of under sing garbage disposers and more specifically to a composting garbage disposer that separates liquid waste from solid waste.
Garbage disposals that are attached to the drain portion of a kitchen sink are well known. Typically they consist of a chamber located directly under the sink drain that includes a rapidly rotating blade at the base of the chamber that pulverizes waste food products and sends them into the sewer or septic system. However, Garbage disposers are tough on any sewage system, private or public—uneaten food does not biodegrade well. When on public sewer, municipalities spend millions of dollars to remove food particles from sewage water. This problem is even more pronounced when using a private septic system.
A number of inventors have thought about this problem and proposed methods of separating solid food partials from liquid matter and allowing the liquid matter to proceed to a sewer system and trapping the solid matter in a holding tank or bin.
However there are several deficiencies in the prior technology. Some of the earlier strainer designs require that the user physically remove the strainer and dump out the solids portion each time they are ground up. Other designs require complex mechanisms with rapidly spinning blades that pose a danger to the user. Others are hard to clean out, which needs to be done periodically.